


Pure

by myperfectsky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fic, Historia, M/M, novela - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myperfectsky/pseuds/myperfectsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay heridas que se graban a fuego en la mente, no heridas físicas, ese tipo de heridas que no consiguen sanar jamás del todo. Esas que permanecen en tu memoria hasta enloquecerte.</p>
<p>Louis jamás pensó que unas simples palabras pudiesen acabar con todo lo que alguna vez había amado.</p>
<p>Harry jamás pensó que podría sentirse muerto y seguir viviendo una vida vacía con heridas que no habían logrado sanar.</p>
<p>Desde aquel fatídico día en el que One Direction había desaparecido, ya habían pasado tres años. Pero… ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos puede dejar morir los recuerdos?</p>
<p>No hay un solo día en el que Liam no piense en lo que dejo ir, en el muchacho rubio que perdió en el camino de regreso a casa. ¿Había dejado ir a Niall?</p>
<p>Niall no puede fingir que Liam fue solo un amigo mas, porque de ser así, no soñaría con él cada noche.</p>
<p>Todos han cambiado, pero Zayn sigue siendo el mismo. Esperando el momento, en que todo vuelva a ser como antes…o incluso mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

Prologo:  
-Creo…que ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto chicos, ya no mas- susurró Harry intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapársele. No miro a los ojos a nadie, mucho menos a Louis.

Los cinco se hallaban en la sala de estar de la casa de Niall, parados sin ningún motivo alguno, solo intentando alivianar la tensión que las peleas habían traído. Esas peleas que cada vez se volvían más frecuentes, que acababan destrozando ese vínculo que alguna vez habían tenido.

-¡No puedes renunciar Harry!- grito Zayn, sintiéndose frustrado, derrotado sin nada más que hacer.

-Eso hago- Harry lucho contra la voz acongojada que sabía que tenía. Levanto la vista unos segundos para mirar a Louis. El muchacho miraba sus pies, parecía estar librando una lucha interna. Pero la verdad era, que Louis no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para mirar a esos ojos verdes.

-¡Dame una razón! ¡Una maldita razón!- Zayn seguía despotricando contra Harry, lo tomo por los hombros zarandeándolo y logrando ver por fin las lagrimas que intentaban abrirse paso.

-¡Basta! ¡Las cosas no pueden seguir así!- Liam se sentía casi peor que Zayn, veía como todo su mundo se derrumbaba mas con cada pelea. Pero aquella era especial, Harry había tomado una decisión. Ninguno podía juzgarlo, porque todos sabían muy bien que Louis tenía que ver con ella.

-¡Lo siento!- Harry comenzó a sollozar, consiguiendo que la mirada del muchacho de ojos celestes se disparara casi inconscientemente, Louis sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no lo hizo, ya era tarde para eso. -¡Ya no puedo más! Lo siento…-

Harry tomo su chaqueta negra para luego correr hacia la puerta, intentando inútilmente limpiar cada maldita lágrima que había logrado dejar caer. –Harry…- Niall lo tomo por el brazo deteniéndolo, su voz era dulce y cuidadosa, además de transmitir un profundo entendimiento al chico de rulos. –Piensa muy bien lo que haces, porque no habrá vuelta atrás- Harry sintió reconocimiento en los ojos de Niall, pero no se sentía con más fuerzas.

-Gracias Niall, pero ya he tomado mi decisión- susurró para que solo lo escuchase su amigo y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta con un golpe fuerte. Dejando en silencio todo el lugar.

-¡Louis! ¿Qué mierda ha pasado?- le pregunto Zayn intentando inútilmente serenarse. No quería que todo acabase así, no quería dejar de ver a Harry, no quería discutir con nadie, pero no resistía más.

-¡Nada! ¡Déjalo que se vaya Zayn!- exclamo Louis con una mezcla de pena y enojo en su voz. –No podrás lograr que se quede-susurro a continuación con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Zayn…tranquilízate, no conseguirás nada así- Niall intento ayudar a su amigo y recibió un empujón como respuesta.

-Creo que deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces- dijo Liam atajando a Niall y protegiéndolo de la creciente agresividad que se estaba despertando en el moreno. –No tienes por qué ser tan rudo- Liam se coloco delante de Niall en forma protectora, cuidando de que nada le sucediese.

-¡Eso soy después de todo! ¿Verdad? ¡Solo el chico malo de Bradford que pensó que podría cumplir su sueño!- la voz de Zayn se quebró lentamente, ya no podía fingir que todo estaba bien, aquella era la pelea que le ponía un fin a todo. –Quizás sea lo mejor que la banda se separe-

Nadie puso una objeción, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Louis no hablo, salió por la puerta casi pasando desapercibido, alejándose de todo, logrando que al entrar en contacto con la fría noche por fin su pena saliese a la superficie y las lagrimas no tardasen en nublarle la visión.

—

Después de esa noche, One Direction se separo para lo que todos pensaron seria para siempre.

No existía un programa de televisión o una revista que no hablase de la sorprendente división de los miembros de la banda.

“La banda queda dividida” “One Direction… ¿el adiós?”

-La famosísima banda se separa con la ida de Harry Styles. Según palabras de Liam Payne “Sin Harry ya no es lo mismo”- dijo la mujer de las noticias frente a millones de televidentes.

Llantos, gritos y quejas se escucharon por parte de los fanáticos. Pero nada había podido ir contra la verdad…One Direction había desaparecido. De un día para el otro había sido tragada y dejada bajo tierra.

Ni siquiera de sus integrantes se sabía que había sido.

—

3 años después…

-Señor…tenemos la información que había pedido- Una joven mujer que aparentaba no tener más de treinta años se acerco a su jefe mientras el sonido de sus tacones resonaba en la habitación.

-Gracias Tina, puedes retirarte- Simon Cowell le sonrió cortésmente invitándola a que abandonase su oficina.

Simon no había cambiado en todo el tiempo que había pasado. Algunas canas habían aparecido y también varias arrugas se habían distribuido generosamente por su rostro, manteniendo igualmente la sonrisa juvenil que lo caracterizaba. Miró de forma simpática el papel que le había entregado su secretaria, en el estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

-Así que ya llego el momento- dijo para sí mismo, se inclino en su silla negra de cuero y miro hacia la ventana. El sol yacía en lo alto del cielo iluminando todo. Era un bello día en Londres, un perfecto día para poner en marcha su plan. –Ya llego el momento…de que One Direction reaparezca-


End file.
